This disclosure is directed to a keyboard and more specifically to a foldable and portable keyboard. Conventional portable keyboards exist for use with electronic devices such as tablet computers or handheld devices, and typically are smaller in size than full-sized keyboards used in conjunction with desktop or laptop computers.
While conventional portable keyboards may provide a smaller sized device than full-sized keyboards, such smaller sized portable keyboards may prove difficult to accurately type on for users that are more familiar with full-sized keyboards. Further, such portable keyboards can become damaged during travel, which can affect the functionality of the keys. Although foldable keyboards have been developed, due to the typically staggered arrangement of keyboard keys, hinge mechanisms in such foldable keyboards are generally complicated, which can increase costs and chance of malfunction after repeated use. In addition, during use, conventional portable keyboards are generally placed on flat surfaces such that they are planar with the surface, which may decrease user comfort during typing.